


Little Darling

by AHappyPup



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Podfic Welcome, SO MUCH FLUFF, YOUR TEETH WILL ROT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHappyPup/pseuds/AHappyPup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy's parents are going on a cruise as a way of celebrating the end of WWII and their 25th marriage anniversary, leaving Peggy tasked with caring for her young brother for several weeks. Not that she minds, she's missed him almost as much as he's missed her.  And Angie can't say no to meeting more of Peggy's family after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Comicbooklovergreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicbooklovergreen/gifts).



> The inspiration for this fic can be found here! http://cblgblog.tumblr.com/post/121159877750/lol-maybe-picture-peggy-reluctantly-asking-angie The story isn't entirely planned out yet, so if there's anything you like to see with Peggy/Angie/Tommy, leave it in the comments and it might get incorporated!

“Will you please stop fidgeting? You’re going to put a hole in the floor.”

Peggy’s eyes widened as she realized she was pacing again. She couldn’t help it. Angie was about to meet her family for the first time. Even if it would be briefly, it was still a tad nerve-wracking. Sighing, she went over and joined Angie on the couch. “Sorry, darling. Just nervous, I suppose.”

Angie looked up from her script. “Nervous about what? It’s little brother and your parents. You said he adores you, and I can’t imagine your parents doing much less.” Angie kissed her on the temple. “It’s fine. Calm down, turn up the radio and I’ll start on dinner. You said your parents couldn’t stay long right?”

Peggy nodded going to do as she was asked. “I doubt if they’ll have time to enjoy your cooking. It’s my understanding that they’re dropping Thomas off and just staying long enough to say hello. Then, they have to go board their ship.”

Angie gave Peggy a cheeky smile. “Well even so, assuming Thomas is anything like his sister, he’ll probably be hungry.”

That made Peggy laugh a little as they moved towards the kitchen. “I imagine he’ll want a nap more than dinner.”

“Still sounds suspiciously like his big sister,” she teased. Suddenly the doorbell rang. “And that sounds like they’re early. Want me to get it?”

Peggy sighed and grabbed Angie’s hand tightly. “You can come with me. Might as well introduce you properly.” Angie squeezed back and walked out toward the door.

Meeting Peggy’s family was simple enough. Amanda and Harrison Carter were nice and very English (not that she had expected anything else). But it wasn’t until Peggy’s little brother showed himself that she really started paying attention.

“Peggy! Peggy!” A small boy who couldn’t be any older than three came out from behind his father’s legs. And oh God, the kid had _the accent_.

As if the scene couldn’t get any cuter, Peggy lifted her little brother up, settling him onto her hip like she had done with her own siblings on many an occasion.

“Hi, darling,” Peggy said brightly kissing her little brother on the nose. “I’ve missed you.”

The little boy nestled his head onto Peggy’s shoulder. “Misseded you too.”

Peggy laughed. “The word is ‘missed’, Tommy.”

He didn’t care too much about the comment; he was happy to be snuggled against his big sister.

Eventually Peggy’s parents left, and it was just the three of them in the foyer. Angie couldn’t keep her grin concealed when they were alone. “You know, English, when you said your little brother would be staying with us a few weeks, this cutie was not what I imagined.”

Peggy smiled, shaking Tommy lightly to wake him. “Tommy, darling, can you say hi to Angie?”

“Hi,” he squeaked out in the most adorable British accent Angie could imagine.

“Hi, cutie.” She waved at him.

Tommy came up closer to Peggy’s ear and not so quietly whispered, “I like her. She’s pretty.”

That got a bit of blush out of both women. Angie was about to say something else when Tommy settled his head back down and started to yawn. “I think someone’s tired,” Peggy teased, readjusting him. “Why don’t we get you ready for bed?” She looked at the clock. It was only seven, but given the time changes, his poor body thought it was nearly one in the morning. “We can play with Angie in the morning.”

Tommy yawned again, not bothering to say anything else. Angie kissed Tommy on the head before Peggy took off with him. “Goodnight, little guy. I’ll see you when you get up.” She then turned and kissed Peggy on the lips. “I’m getting started on supper. Take your time.”

“Mhm. I’ll be back after while.”

Peggy headed upstairs, unknowingly rocking Tommy to sleep. Slowly, she laid him down in the big bed and tucked him in. With his baby blanket and Howard’s large quilt wrapped around him, he looked so peaceful. Gently she kissed his head, before turning to leave.

“Peggy?” his voice was slurred with sleep.

“Yes, darling?:

“I love you.”

Her heart melted. “I love you too. Get some sleep alright, my sweet? I’m not going anywhere.”

That seemed to satisfy the little boy as he began to yawn again. His eyes shut slowly, and before long he was out like a light.

Peggy smiled as she headed downstairs. She had missed so much of his short life due to her work in the war, but she wasn’t going to miss this.


	2. Cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and keep a weekly updating schedule of every Thursday for this fic. Although please be mindful that I start my first semester of college and may not be able to keep said schedule. But in the mean time please enjoy some Angie&Tommy fluffy bonding :)

When Angie woke up that next morning, there were two things she noticed immediately: there was a two year old cuddled into her side and there was an English woman frantically getting ready nearby. She rubbed at her eyes and blearily watched on as Peggy got dressed. “English, what are you doing?” she yawned. “I thought you had today off.” 

Peggy hurried over, the epitome of multitasking as she put her earrings on with one hand, fastened her watch with the other, and placed a quick peck on Angie’s lips. “I know, darling, but something came up. It’ll be much easier on me to go in for a half hour and come back than deal with whatever mess those adolescents created while I’m gone.” Peggy gave another, deeper kiss. “Go back to sleep. It’s only seven.”

Angie’s face flushed. “I don’t know how I can go back to sleep after that,” she laughed. She pushed herself up on the headboard, careful not to wake Tommy. “It’s not right making you go in, especially when they know you’ve got this little cutie home with you.”

Peggy sighed. “I agree. Honestly, I think Thompson might have mucked up to be certain I’m not running off to be some housewife forever.” She shook her head. “And besides, someone needs to keep Sousa from strangling him.”

Angie sat up fully and snuck another kiss in. “I say you just let him.” 

That got a laugh out of her. “Maybe next time.” Peggy pushed a small tuft of hair off of his forehead and pressed a light kiss there. “He’ll probably be up soon.”

Angie rubbed on his side and pulled him closer. “I hope so. I wanna get to know this little guy, when he isn’t so tired. That flight did a number on him,”

“He’s slept almost 12 hours. Hopefully that will be enough. I don’t even need that much when I come home from London.”

Angie rolled her eyes,” Yeah, English, because you’re twenty-five and not two. Now get going. The sooner you fix whatever they messed up the sooner you’re home.”

A smile appeared on her face. “I love you and I’ll be home as soon as I can.”

And with that, Peggy was gone, leaving Angie to watch over Tommy’s sleeping figure. He was a cute child, almost as cute as her own nieces and nephews. But then again he was related to Peggy Carter, who was easily the most gorgeous woman she had ever known; so it wasn’t surprising that he was beautiful with his soft blonde hair and sparkling brown eyes. And beyond the physical features, while Peggy had told her a little bit about Tommy over supper last night, she couldn’t wait to find out more and to finally interact with him. 

Angie smiled and ran a hand through his soft hair. Was this what Peggy had looked like as a child? Sure, he had blonde hair, but from what she saw last night he definitely had her eyes. And after all their mother had mentioned a strong family resemblance. Maybe when they went to England for a visit at Christmas- 

“Sissy?” Tommy’s head nuzzled into her side.

Angie helped sit him up, easing him into wakefulness. “No, little guy. It’s me, Angie, from last night. Do you remember me?”

His tiny eyes beaded open, blinky slowly as they adjusted to the light. “You the pretty one,” he mumbled.

Angie gave a laugh, tickling him at his sides. “Well aren’t you just the charmer?”

Tommy smiled for a second before looking around the room. When he couldn’t find Peggy, a little frown took its place. “Where’s sissy?” he asked, lip quivering.

“She had to go to work for a little while,” she explained, heart breaking as she saw a little tear start to form in his eye. Pulling him into a hug she said, “It’s okay, little guy. I get sad when she’s gone too, but she’s be back real soon.” Tommy nodded and nuzzled his head back into Angie. When he seemed to have settled down, Angie noticed his stomach was grumbling. “But while we wait, how about you and I fix some breakfast. Does that sound fun?”

HIs face cheered up really quickly. “Uh huh!”

She smiled warmly at him. “Come on, little guy. Let’s go cook.”

Tommy hopped out of bed, baby blanket trailing close behind him as he sprinted down the hallway. “Angie?” he asked once he got to the end of the hall. “Where’s the kitchen?”

Angie laughed and picked him up. “Let me show you.”

\---   
A few minutes later, Angie had Tommy settled on the kitchen counter mixing up a bowl of dry ingredients. “Alright, little guy, just keep stirring.” Keeping an eye on a heating stove and a small child while mixing together her own ingredients proved to be a bit of a challenge.

“Like this?” he asked happily stirring away.

Angie smiled, peeking a look into his bowl. “Just like that.”

Tommy banged the spoon against his bowl, laughing at the sound it made. “I cook good!”

“Yes you do!” she cooed. “Let’s put the stuff in my bowl into your bowl and then you can mix that all up too.”

He nodded enthusiastically, keeping with his stirring. “Angie? What we making?”

“Pancakes. English hadn’t had them before I fixed them for her either. She likes them a lot and I bet that you will too.”

HIs eyes widened in happiness. “Cake? For breakfast?”

Angie laughed. “Sort of. Can I see your bowl? I’ll show you.”

At the prospect of cake, Tommy happily handed over his bowl. “I can’t wait!”

Soon a perfectly round pancake began to cook in the skillet. It was fun watching the toddler react to her cook- almost as if no one had allowed him to see someone cook before. He was so enamored by the cooking he almost forgot he was allowed to eat it.

“Ready, little guy?” Angie asked once she set it on a place and dusted it with powdered sugar.

He nodded and just grabbed it with his little hands, stuffing it into his mouth. “This is amazing!” he exclaimed, mouth muffled by the pancake. 

Angie gave his hair a little ruffle. “Glad you like it, kid.” She then turned back to her stove and put a second pancake on.

“So good!” he called, nibbling away.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, darling.”

Tommy looked up and smiled at the familiar voice. “Sissy! Sissy!” He jumped from his chair and ran over to her. “Angie make pancakes! Real good!”

Peggy smiled and picked up Tommy. “I see. Did she show you how she can make little animals?”

His mouth gaped open. “You can do that?!”

Angie smiled, walking towards them. “Of course.”

“Can you do a puppy?” he asked, eyes wide.

Angie smirked, “I think I can handle that. Finish your first one though.”

Tommy scrambled the floor and back to his chair. “Wow! Okay!”

As Tommy ate, Peggy pecked Angie on the lips. “Pancakes?”

Angie kissed back. “Mhm.”

“I should leave you two alone more often.”

“I’d much rather be with both of you.”

“I believe that can be arranged.”

“I’d like that.”

“Me too.”

“Mhm... come on, let’s go make a puppy shaped pancake.”


	3. Thunderstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Angie comforts her favorite Brits in a thunderstorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the great response on this story! It makes me really happy know people are enjoying it. :) Please note while Thursday is my normal upload date, I'm fairly certain I will not get it up next Thursday as I'm moving into my dorm that morning and will be exploring my new home. I will try to upload early, but please be patient if it doesn't happen. Otherwise, please enjoy!

“Contrary to your belief, English, glaring at the window is not going to make the storm any better. Come on over here to bed.”

Peggy sighed looking down at her empty teacup. Angie was right. The weather wasn’t going to change no matter how much she glared or grunted at it. All she could do was wait it out. She might as well be in bed while she did so.  Slowly, Peggy settled in beside Angie in bed.

“See, much better, right?” Angie pulled an arm around Peggy and gave her a squeeze. “I won’t let the thunder get you.”

Peggy laughed a little. “I’m sure, darling.” She settled her head onto Angie’s chest- their easy , remedy to the loud thunder. The sound of Angie’s slow heartbeat was lulling her to sleep. While outside the thunder roared, the booming seemed only as background noise against Angie’s beating heart. Just as she was ready to fully drift off, there was a thumping sound in the hallway, jolting her awake. “Angie, I-”

“I know. Get under the bed while you check it out, yada yada.”

Peggy sighed. “I just want you safe.” Her eyes widened. Tommy. What if someone hurt him? She’d lost enough lives due to her profession, but her little brother would be a loss impossible to bear.

Peggy stealthily exited their bedroom, gun in her robe pocket. She was just about to sneak down the hall to Tommy’s bedroom when she saw him. He was sitting right outside their bedroom, his dummy bobbing in his mouth and tears streaming from his eyes. She crouched down beside him, prepared to attack at the first thing that entered her peripheral. “Darling, was there someone in your room?”

He shook his head fiercely. “Thunder,” he said around the pacifier.

She sighed and pulled him into a hug. It seemed a fear of storms was a family trait. “It’s alright, darling. It’s alright. Can you go sit by the bed with Angie?” Peggy knew she wouldn’t be able to rest soundly unless she checked the house- even if the thumping probably came from Tommy. He nodded and then scurried into the bedroom.

The scan was fast and efficient, leading Peggy to a desired conclusion: there was no one besides her, Angie, and Tommy in their humble abode. Adrenaline was still pumping through her system when she returned to the bedroom, but the sight that greeted her was more than enough to calm her.

Angie had moved back up into bed, leaning against the headboard as Tommy lied against her chest. His dummy bobbed slowly as he listened to Angie’s soothing voice as she sang softly. Peggy watched from the doorway quietly, taking in the peacefulness of the scene.

“Angie?” he said, pacifier falling from his mouth, though Angie caught it before it could fall off the bed.

“ _Si, piccolo_?”

“Do you love Sissy?”

Even from her position at the door, Peggy could see the flush rise on Angie’s cheeks. Lightly she rubbed on his side. “Very very much.”

He nodded. “She smiles more. Not sad anymore,” he mumbled, eyes waning shut. “‘m glad.” A little yawn escaped him.

She smiled “As am I, little guy, as am I.” Then, Angie kissed his forehead, pressed his dummy to his teeth. He accepted it happily before starting to drift. “Get some sleep.”

Her eyes then turned to the doorway. “You gonna stand there all night, English, or are you gonna come to bed?” Angie asked when it was clear Tommy was asleep.

Peggy chuckled lightly and crawled back in beside her. “It appears someone likes my spot.”

Angie laughed. “Your spot? I was unaware that was your spot.”

“I must admit it is a nice place to sleep.” She ran an easy hand through his hair. Tommy didn’t wake, but he did curl himself closer to Angie. “He’s taken a liking to you.”

Maybe,” she laughed. “But he thinks the world of his big sister. The whole time you were gone he kept talking about you. Saying you’d get all the bad guys.” A smile grew on her face as Peggy laid her head on the other side of Angie’s chest. “Comfy?”

“Mhm, you?”

“Always, English. Get some sleep.”

Soon enough, Peggy began to drift. The combination of her loves being so close, the constant beating of Angie’s heart, and a soft tune she recognized was more than enough to bring her a good night’s sleep.

A sleep she would be thrilled to wake up from in the morning.


	4. Jarvis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this three week hiatus was most definitely not expected, but thank you for waiting it out! While a bit short, I finally have an update to offer! Hopefully I will be able to fall into a more regular schedule, but in the meantime, please enjoy this chapter!

"Miss Carter, when I said I would be ready to assist you, I did not imagine that it would involve a small child."

"That small child is my brother, Mr. Jarvis." Had she been in better spirits, the look on Jarvis’s face might have been priceless. But given the draining feeling in every muscle of her body, Peggy couldn’t bring herself to smile.

“H-how in the world is that possible? You’re a full grown woman and he’s well- he’s just an infant!”

Peggy rolled her eyes. It was a legitimate question, but one she was a bit tired of hearing. “My mother was only seventeen when I was born. And while I was at Normandy, my mother was in the hospital giving birth.” She shifted Tommy’s sleeping figure slightly on her hip, “Now please, Mr. Jarvis, will you watch him long enough for me to get some rest? Have you not been telling me to come to others when I need assistance?"

Jarvis sighed and took Tommy from her. "Has Master Carter eaten?" He fidgeted slightly as Tommy curled closer to him.

"Yes, thank you. I shouldn't be longer than a few hours."

"Well, alright then. Enjoy your rest. Anna and I will care for Master Carter."

Peggy smiled at the scene before her. "Thank you, Mr. Jarvis."

"Go on , Miss Carter."

\----

Tommy was confused. His sissy wasn’t here. Neither was Angie. Instead there was just a tall man in a wool jacket like the ones his papa wore. And he wasn't exactly sure what to make of the man.

When Tommy had woken from his nap, the tall man stared at him and looked kind of like he did when his blanket was missing. But Tall Man's blanket must not have been missing because when he offered it, Tall man refused. "No thank you, Master Carter."

Master?  No one had ever called him that before. Maybe Tall Man was asking for his papa? "Papa's not here! He's on a boat!" Tommy explained, hoping that would help make Tall Man happy.

Tall Man looked confused, but then smiled. "I'm well aware. Sir, you, are Master Carter."

Tommy's little eyes widened and he shook his head rapidly. "Uh uh! My name's Tommy! Or Thomas when Mummy's mad at me."

That made Tall Man smile. "And I'm Mr. Jarvis."

"Can we play?" He had just woken up after all. His energy felt boundless.

Mr. Jarvis got that uncomfortable look on his face again. "I'm not particularly good at playing."

Tommy's face contorted. "Playing's easy!"

Mr. Jarvis scrunched his face. "Well I do need to do some work in the garden. Perhaps you will accompany me?"

Gardens were outside, and they made the perfect place to play! "I'll accompy you!" Tommy replied, his lisp apparent. He then reached for Mr. Jarvis's hand. "Come on, Mr. Jarvis!"

He wore a tiny smile. "As you wish, Master Carter."

\---

This was not the sight Angie was expecting to see when she came to take Tommy home.

“Mr. Jarvis! Mr. Jarvis! Look I found another one!” Tommy was running towards him with a clump of dirt in his hand? She was all too aware of how her nephews could entertain themselves with just a pile of dirt, but she didn’t imagine Mr. Fancy would be interested in that at all.

Mr. Fancy looked up from his gardening and towards Tommy. “Another worm, Master Carter?”

Angie would have given anything to have a picture of the smile Tommy gave afterwards. “Uh huh! Make your plants extra happy!”

Even Mr. Fancy was smiling after that. “Well thank you.” He pointed to a small spot on the dirt. “Put them there. Hello, Miss Martinelli.”

Angie waved a hand. “How many times have I told you? You can call me Angie.”

Mr. Fancy rolled his eyes. “Have you come for Master Carter?”

Now it was Angie’s turn to roll her eyes. “No, I just came say ‘hello’.”

“Angie! Angie!” A pair of arms around her legs prevented her from further quipping.

“ _Piccolo_!” Angie exclaimed, picking up the young boy. “Were you good for Mr. Fancy today?”

His little head bobbed happily. “Uh huh! Me and Mr. Jarvis play in the garden and I gots to pick worms and see all the different animals!”

“Seems like someone had a good day,” she laughed, readjusting Tommy on her hip. “Are you ready to go home and see Sissy?” His face lit up at the mention of Peggy. “I thought so. Say goodbye to Mr. Fancy.”

His face dropped. “Play again, Mr. Jarvis?”

An uncharacteristically wide smile appeared on Mr. Fancy’s face. “Of course, Master Carter.”

Tommy’s smile was back as he laid his head on Angie’s shoulder. “Bye bye!”

With the most warmth Angie had ever seen, he replied.

 **  
**“Bye, bye.”


End file.
